Riverstar's Life In Her Own Words
WARNING: This story may make you cry (not really). And is not the whole life, she will also do some timeskips.This story is also partly related to Bluestar's Prophecy PLEASE READ: This is Riverstar's life and she is saying it so you may read, I slipped down the hole, Pebblekit was crying so I wrapped my tail around him and we both fell asleep. I was a beautiful warrior named Riverbreeze and I fell in love with Braveheart of Oakclan.There was a cat named Thistleheart who was bloodthirsty and ambitious. Pretty soon I got a message from StarClan saying that I needed to become leader in order to stop Thistleheart from becoming leader. I had four kits and I named them Riverkit, Mosskit, Firekit and Stonekit. I gave them to Braveheart because then I couldn't become deputy. I was right to do that because a moon later Greystar died and Firefur took over. He later appointed me deputy. But 5 moons later I had a fith kit that I named Pebblekit. I knew the Clan couldn't find out about Pebblekit so I took him into the forest and left him in an abandoned badger hole. The next day, after I had done my duties, I padded out of camp and down into the hole. I let Peblekit suckle for a while then realized it was geting dark so I left him and went back to camp. In the middle of the night I got worried so I went into the forest and I slipped down the hole. Pebblekit was crying so I wrapped my tail around him and we both fell asleep. I realized it was morning so I went back to camp. Firestar told me he wanted me to lead a hunting patrol. So I gathered Longwhisper, Fuzzybreeze, Shellclaw and Wetpaw. When we where near the hole I told Fuzzybreeze and Wetpaw to go to Sky Cliff and see if they could catch any deer or rabbits.Then I told Longwhisper and Shellclaw to go to deep valley to see if they could find any squirrels or birds and I would be with them once I took care of some buisness. When they left I crept through the ferns and slipped down the hole. I let Pebblekit suckle a bit then I left, heading for Deep valley. WANT TO MEET THE CLAN?IF YOU DO CHECK THIS OUT!: Leader:Greystar grey tom with amber eyes Deputy:Firefur firery orange tom with emearld green eyes Warriors: Longwhisper looks just like Longtail and is a she-cat Shellclaw light brown tom with light green eyes and is really nice when around Spottedpool Fuzzybreeze black tom with litle white spots and violet eyes~Wetpaw Windcall white tom with purple eyes Leaf-fang grey and white she-cat with amber eyes~Hawkpaw Spottedpool spotted she-cat with green eyes and a sweet personality Poppyfeather unusual light RED (not the orangish red,the accual RED) she-cat with ice blue eyes~Littlepaw(Littleheart) {fact: was a med.cat but became a warrior after the battle with Sunclan because she thought it would be better to help the clan than heal the clan} Tawnystripe looks just like tawnypelt and is a she-cat~Runningpaw Med.cat:Littleheart small,light grey she-cat with cheerfull green eyes ~Cloudpaw Queens: Rainpetil light grey she-cat with blue eyes~Tallkit Shinningbreeze pale she-cat wih holly green eyes~Hollykit,Squirrelkit,Firekit Cherrypool dark orange she-catl~Chocolotekit,Willowkit,Bluekit,Sandkit Snowcloud white she-cat with light blue eyes~Lionkit,Redkit Elders: Larkfeather dark chocolote tom with pale eyes ( gets weird glassy eyes,see High River Patchycloud white tom with dark ginger patches and light brown eyes Pimpleface light brown tom with hazel eyes and unusual bumps all over his face Category:Fan Fictions